Pidiendole Ayuda a la Escarcha
by Aysha93g
Summary: Elsa lleva años encerrada en un castillo intentando ocultar sus poderes a todo el mundo, y está harta de ello. Es el momento de dejar fluir su poder como antaño, y decide ir al lago, buscar el modo de serenarse... Sin saber que allí se encontraría a alguien como ella.
1. Chapter 1

Era noche cerrada en el pueblo de Arendelle. El castillo, como siempre, se mantenía igual que la noche, con candados en las puertas, las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto, y las cortinas impidiendo ver las estrellas.

Sin embargo, una puerta trasera se abrió y, antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo, una figura cubierta con una larga capa blanca corrió al bosque.

Nada podía encerrar al invierno.

Cuando había llegado al borde del lago, Elsa redujo la marcha, quitándose la capucha para poder sentir el aire invernal que siempre la acompañaba. Vivir encerrada le había hecho temer su propio poder, pero sabía que había belleza en él, como una vez le había dicho el troll. Y, pese a los intentos de sus padres de mantener aquella magia en su interior, ella no era capaz de dejar de lado la parte más importante de ella, aquella con la que había crecido.

Miró, nerviosa, la superficie cristalina del lago, con la luna reflejándose justo en el centro. El viento había dejado de soplar, lo que convertía el lago en un espejo perfecto. De pronto, los recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a ella, deslizándose por el lago con su hermana, patinando con torpeza, sintiendo el hielo en sus manos… Una extraña calidez la envolvió.

- Oh, Anna…- Odiaba estar sola, odiaba apartarse de ella y tener que hacer oídos sordos a su petición de hacer muñecos de nieve. ¡Claro que quería hacer muñecos de nieve! Cada mañana amanecía haciendo una y otra vez el mismo muñeco, que la acompañaba en silencio durante todo el día, hasta que se fundía por la noche, dejando de nuevo una habitación vacía en la que solo reinaba el silencio y la tristeza. La soledad era una parte de su vida de la que quería desprenderse, pero no podía. El miedo era más fuerte.

Invadida por la nostalgia, posó con cuidado el pie en el borde del lago, sintiendo como, sin apenas desearlo, una fina capa comenzaba a cubrirlo. Un segundo paso, y un tercero, y poco a poco el lago quedó completamente cubierto por el hielo. Elsa sonrió. Hacía tiempo que su poder no era usado para el bien. Tanto tiempo temiéndolo casi le hacían olvidar lo que era capaz de hacer si no había nadie cerca a quien perjudicar.

Una ligera risa se escapó de sus labios, comenzando a deslizarse, al principio de manera torpe, hasta que logró recordar cómo era el movimiento de sus piernas por el hielo, algo más ágil. Estaba en su mundo, siendo libre, siendo ella, apreciando cada brisa invernal y cada copo de nieve, así como la escarcha que se formaba en los árboles cuando se acercaba, los surcos que se formaban en el hielo al patinar sobre él…

Una risa, sin embargo, la distrajo, y ella tropezó, mirando alrededor asustada. El hielo comenzó a quebrarse.

- ¿Q-quien anda ahí?- Se atrevió a preguntar Elsa, intentando recomponerse mientras se preguntaba cómo hacer que el hielo volviera a formarse.

- ¿Me oyes?- ¿Por qué preguntaba tal estupidez? No tenía tiempo para bromas ni para extraños juegos, no era momento para esas cosas. Estaba en una fina capa de hielo, observando como, poco a poco, el agua iba cubriendo los bordes.

- Pues claro, no eres invisible, ¿sabes?- Respondió ella, algo sarcástica, mientras intentaba volver a ponerse de pie. La superficie de hielo ondeaba cada vez que intentaba ponerse en pie, volviendo, inevitablemente, al suelo. ¿Por qué ahora sus poderes no funcionaban? Buen momento para decidir que congelar no estaba bien, si congelaba todo el lago tal vez algunos peces morirían, pero al menos ella no. Era un riesgo que se atrevía a afrontar…

Claro, que su magia parecía inservible.

Y la voz se había quedado muda.

- ¿Sigues ahí? Me vendría bien una mano…- Murmuró ella, tragando saliva al ver como los bordes de hielo comenzaban a fundirse. Alzó la vista, buscando al hombre que había hablado.

- Está bien, está bien…- Susurró alguien a su espalda, caminando hacia ella, por lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡No te acerques! El hielo…

- Tranquila, trabajo bien sobre suelos quebradizos.- Bromeó, y antes de que Elsa pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, una vara de madera estaba rodeando su cintura y la atrajo hacia el joven de cabellos blancos que la había salvado la vida. Ella no pudo evitar quedarse desconcertada, su parecido sin duda alguna era algo que nunca había visto. Cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos claros… Sin poder evitarlo bajó la vista a su capa marrón, cubierta por una extraña capa de escarcha.

Arqueó una ceja, desconcertada.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, sin entender la razón de su parecido, ni el desconcierto en la mirada del joven, cargado con una pizca de… ¿ilusión?

- ¿Yo? Un viajero ambulante, seducido por el invierno repentino de este lago.- Sonrió él, divertido, ayudando a la joven a ponerse en pie.

- No me vengas con rodeos, así no es forma de tratar a la reina de Arendelle. Responde a la pregunta.

- ¿Reina?- Preguntó el joven, sonriendo de lado, sin mostrar signos de respeto por el cargo de autoridad de Elsa. Se paseó a su lado, haciendo girar la vara de madera en su mano.- Una reina un tanto joven, por lo que veo.

Elsa desvió la vista. El recuerdo de sus padres en su última despedida todavía la acosaba por las noches, despertando en una cama helada. Sin su fuerza para ayudarla, sus poderes se habían descontrolado todavía más. Y no podía aguantar el dolor en el castillo. Más que nunca, Arendell era una jaula. Ni siquiera podía acudir a Anna.

Jack notó el cambio de ánimo en la joven, quien se acariciaba el brazo con nerviosismo. Carraspeó, intentando volver la atención a él.

- Bueno, su majestad, soy Jack Frost.- Dijo, haciendo una reverencia que desequilibró la placa de hielo en la que estaban. Elsa ahogó un chillido, intentando advertirle, pero antes de darse cuenta, Jack había posado con rapidez la vara sobre el hielo, soldándolo con una fuerte capa de hielo. Elsa contuvo la respiración, incapaz de creerse que también compartieran ese poder.

- ¿Tú…?- Dijo, sin poder articular palabra, mientras pisaba el hielo que hace unos segundos estaba separado del resto.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Que seas tú la que me lo pregunte…- Comentó el joven, apoyándose en la vara de madera mientras giraba por la nieve.- No eres la única, su majestad. Al menos, eso parece.

Elsa sintió alivio. Había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar de sus poderes sin sentir pánico, y, sobre todo, el control sobre la nieve era impecable en él.

- No había oído hablar de ti, Jack Frost… pero estoy encantada de que estés en mi territorio.- Sonrió ella, irguiéndose mientras iba caminando lo más regia que podía hacia él.- Creo que necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Mi poder, yo no sé controlarlo.- Comentó ella, mirándose las manos con un gesto de angustia. El joven miró sus manos, intentando ver el problema, antes de sonreír.

- Está bien, Su Majestad, te enseñaré lo que sé… Pero con una condición.- Sonrió él, alzando un dedo frente a ella.

- ¿Condición?- Preguntó Elsa, contrariada. No se esperaba que un plebeyo como Jack Frost la estuviera imponiendo condiciones. Era una orden… Pero bueno, bien podría intentar concederle un pequeño deseo, si se ganaba su apoyo.- ¿Qué condición?

- Que lo hagamos divirtiéndonos.- Sonrió él, arrastrando a la joven por la pista de hielo improvisada que era el lago.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Jack, observando el pequeño trineo en el que estaban. Elsa suspiró.

- Creo que no.- Comentó la joven, observando la estructura inestable cubriendo apenas una pequeña capa de nieve.- Sigues sin entender que mi poder da miedo, Jack, no está bien que haga esto.

- Oh, Elsa, ¿quién te dijo tal mentira?- Saltó Jack, girándose en el trineo y haciendo que este oscilara de manera precipitada, aunque no llegase a deslizarse colina abajo por los pelos. Elsa miró al joven asustada.- Hay magia en tu creación y, no solo eso. Es preciosa. ¿No has visto lo bien que quedaron los árboles cubiertos de hielo? Seguro que a un amigo mío le encantaría ver eso en Navidad.

- ¿Quién?- Se sorprendió Elsa, arqueando la cabeza. Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una risa y una negación, mientras Jack se inclinaba hacia delante y hacía que el trineo comenzara su descenso. Elsa se abrazó asustada a Jack, viendo peligrosamente cerca las ramas de los árboles.

- ¡Vamos, princesita, ve trabajando!- Chilló el, divertido, mientras soltaba una de las manos de Elsa de su cintura.- ¡No querrás que lo haga yo todo!

En su mente, Elsa maldecía una y otra vez las disparatadas ideas de su compañero, pero sin embargo, no podía quejarse que no fueran eficientes, había conseguido crear una docena de rampas sin apenas segundas opiniones, justo como cuando ella y Anna eran pequeñas, pero sin fallar una sola vez. Creía que Jack seguía ayudándola un poco, tenía la sensación que alguna vez se iban a escapar del camino y entonces de golpe aparecía una ligera cuesta que hacía que el trineo se elevara del suelo y ella tuviera tiempo a recalcular su ruta. Pero si él parecía dispuesto a afirmar esas suposiciones, sería dentro de mil años.

- ¡Agua!- Gritó Jack. Elsa miró petrificada como poco a poco se iban acercando a la superficie del lago, intentando tal vez crear una capa de hielo sobre ella… Pero entonces vio a Jack reír, y antes de darse cuenta, había saltado del trineo y dejaba que el joven cayera al lago él solo. Una pequeña venganza no venía mal. Elsa se apartó la nieve de la ropa con dignidad mientras iba caminando hacia el lago, justo cuando el joven de pelo blanco salía boqueando en busca de aire a la superficie.

- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó ella, fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿Por qué no lo congelaste?

- Era tu trabajo…- Murmuró él, saliendo del agua y sacudiéndose de un modo que solo él y los perros parecían saber.

Elsa se tapó la cara con cuidado, procurando guardar la risa. Había disfrutado, pero por alguna razón le parecía mala idea informar al joven de aquel dato. Jack, sin embargo, logró escucharla.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó él, mirando maliciosamente a la joven. Ella negó, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.- Oh, princesita, mejor ve congelando ese lago.

- ¿Por qué?- Murmuró ella, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del joven.

- ¡Te va a faltar tierra para correr!- Gritó él, cogiendo su bastón e invocando unas cuantas bolas de nieve. Elsa chilló, aunque el chillido se camufló en una risa mientras correteaba por el lago, logrando congelar el lago mientras se hacía con un arsenal de bolas de nieve.

Jack se tomó un segundo para observarla, sonriendo. Estaba logrando su objetivo.

Estaba consiguiendo que dominara el miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

El invierno comenzaba a remitir en el reino de Arendell. Tras varias semanas de fuertes ventiscas y de no ver el sol, se veía en los brotes de los árboles que la primavera comenzaba a asomarse.

Menos en una apartada zona del bosque, donde dos jóvenes parecían competir por ver quién era capaz de construir un invierno más eterno en el lugar.

Elsa se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba junto a Jack. Ansiaba encontrar un espacio para escapar y ser, por una vez, ella misma. No podía compartir su secreto con nadie más aparte de él. Y no solo compartía su poder y capacidad de crear hielo. Con Jack, parecía ser capaz hasta de compartir sus miedos.

Por eso se detuvo al ver el verde brote en uno de sus árboles, resistiendo a ser congelado por la escarcha que había crecido a su alrededor.

- ¿Vas a irte cuando acabe el invierno?- Preguntó ella, de golpe, brusca. La nieve pareció detenerse en el aire, flotando y desafiando a la gravedad. El joven peliblanco sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no estaba cargada de emoción como otras veces.

- Bueno, puede que un tiempo…- Comentó, desviando la mirada hacia las montañas que rodeaban el reino de la joven. Extendió su brazo y señaló uno de los más altos picos.- ¿La nieve se funde ahí arriba en verano?

Elsa frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

- No… al menos que yo sepa.

Jack sonrió.

- Entonces, no tengo por qué irme para siempre. Puede que tengamos que cambiar nuestro punto de encuentro, pero nada más.

Aquello pareció calmar a la joven, que dejó que la emoción la sobrecogiera y, sin darse cuenta, una serie de copos de nieve, como un lazo, la ató a Jack, acercándolos hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio. Elsa chilló justo al sentir que no podía mantenerse en pie, agarrando al joven en un intento de no caer.

Cayeron sobre una densa capa de nieve, que flotó a su alrededor mientras se observaban . La joven reina tumbada de espaldas, observando los azules ojos de su acompañante a medida que, de golpe, el claro parecía estar mucho más caliente que antes.

Jack sonrió, y en su pálida piel pudo verse un tono rojizo que no era corriente. Se miraron así durante un tiempo, dejando escapar ligeras risas mientras sus rostros parecían acercarse más y más…

-¿Elsa?- Se escuchó una voz más joven y melodiosa.- ¿Elsa, estás ahí? Me ha parecido oírte chillar.

Jack se detuvo, observando a la reina.

- Será mejor que te deje hablar con tu hermana.- Susurró, apartándose. Elsa de golpe sintió su corazón latiendo con locura.

- ¿Con Anna? No, por favor. No sabría qué decirle, hace mucho que no hablamos y yo…- Murmuró, desviando la vista. Se sentía agobiada, siempre había temido volver a dañar a su hermana, y nunca habían vuelto a hablar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle qué hacía en aquel lugar.

Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más. Elsa desvió la mirada un segundo, de golpe preguntándose cómo explicaría a Jack. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sola en el claro.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Sí que eras tú!- Rió Anna, plantada justo frente a ella. Elsa seguía sentada en el claro, mirando alrededor desconcertada.- ¿Haciendo ángeles de nieve? ¿Esos son los deberes de una reina?

No podía entender cómo, después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse, su hermana siguiera tan animada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si no le hubiera congelado la cabeza.

Sin embargo no era un buen momento para pensar aquello. Elsa tragó saliva y se incorporó, nerviosa. Apartó un poco de nieve de su vestido, volviendo a mirar a la joven.

- Bueno, sí. Necesitaba distraerme un poco.

El rostro de Anna no podía reflejar más diversión. Sus pecas parecían fusionarse a causa de la ancha sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, y, por una vez, la hermana mayor comprendió lo mucho que se había perdido al no hablar con ella.

- Bueno, entonces, su majestad, ya que estáis tan ocupada, permitidme que os aligere el trabajo.- Murmuró Anna, riendo y empujando a su hermana de nuevo al suelo. Elsa rió, sorprendida, y comenzó a jugar mientras su hermana se tumbaba a su lado, formando ángeles en la superficie nevada.

Jack, desde lo alto, sonrió.

Elsa no se reía así con él.


End file.
